Feliz cumpleaños, Lionne
by Tarah Zen G
Summary: Esto es lo que tengo para ti en tu dia, espero que te guste.


**Hola, he vuelto :D con este fic especial de cumpleaños de mi amiga Leoa :3 **

**Feliz cumpleaños número 20 xDD espero y te guste este fic que hice poniendo de protagonista tu oc Lionne The cat.**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños, Lionne.

Tres meses, habían pasado ya los tres meses…

¿Por que? Se pregunto nuevamente al ver la vacía y desvalijada casa ¿por que todo lo que amaba lo perdía cuando creía que las cosas se quedarían con ella para siempre? Se alejo de eso que le traía tantos recuerdos que no sabia si clasificar como buenos o malos, pero quería apartarlos porque le traían una sensación de melancolía. Esa noche durmió en los tejados, contemplando estrellas, amigas que nunca jamas se irían de su vida.

Una estrella fugaz paso cerca, las estrellas que dicen que tienen la capacidad de cumplirte deseos, con las lagrimas en sus bellos orbes deseo tener una familia que nunca se fuera de su vida.

– ¡Lionne! – escucho ese grito en la mañana, de una voz aguda que reconocía – ¡Lionne! ¡Lionne! – gritaba la voz preocupada, era Aqua Lucem, una de sus mejores amigas. A la felina de tonalidades rojizos como hojas en otoño, no le gustaba que las personas se preocuparan por ella, por lo cual atendió el llamado de la consternada pegaso dándole su ubicación – he llevado horas buscándote – le confeso Aqua en cuento aterrizo a su lado – ¿en donde has estado todo ese tiempo?

– divagando por ahí – respondió simplemente sin dar a conocer ninguno de sus sentimientos, nada de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, y en esos momentos no le dirigió ni una sola mirada a la pegaso. El silencio incomodo se hizo presente, pues ninguna de las dos sabia que decir – vamos, Aqua, volvamos al palacio.

– ¡no! – dijo la pegaso demasiado rápido, el nerviosismos en que se encontraba fue notable por los balbuceos intendigibles y el parpadeo excesivo que realizaba. La pegaso empezó a sudar frió – es decir... no vayamos ahora, podemos ir a... casa de Cream... no, mejor al taller de Tails, quiero ver sus nuevos inventos – se invento.

– sabes muy bien que no me llevo con ellos – respondió – solo iba cuando estaban Silver o Tarah. Mejor regresemos a la sede de LT.

– ¡no! – volvió a negar rotundamente – no vayamos ahí – rió nerviosamente pensando en algo que decirle a su amiga, entonces se le ocurrió algo que quizá la animaría – podemos ir a ver a Silver, escuche que regreso de su viaje.

La felina no se animo, por lo cual la turquesa tubo que halarla y llevársela contra su voluntad, tampoco fue de esa manera, porque ella no opuso resistencia, Lionne no tenia entusiasmo para nada. Camino a rastras mientras que Aqua la llevaba de la mano, hablando de lo genial que seria su día, el día de su cumpleaños. Algunas de las cosas que decía la pegaso hacían que la gata se sonrojara tanto que tenia que ocultar su sonrosado rostro en su mata de pelo rubio cenizo que se encontraba suelto al viento. Poco a poco parecía volver la antigua Lionne, y aunque reía muy pocas veces no podía negar que sus ánimos habían vuelto y quería ver a Silver. Llegaron al departamento que había alquilado el erizo plateado, tocaron el timbre en repetidas ocasiones y quien abrió la puerta borro todo indicio de sonrisa, alegría y felicidad que había en el rostro de Lionne; Blaze le contesto diciéndoles que Silver regresaría en unos minutos. No era que la gata rojiza odia a la lila, pero no podía evitar tenerle algo de envidia, ya que Blaze tenia algo que ella quería.

– ¡Lionne! – exclamo Silver al verla cuando entro por la puerta, Lionne no había querido quedarse si no se encontraba su amigo, pero Aqua había insistido. Silver extendió los brazos para recibir a la gata quien se arrojo a ellos para solo sentir como la rodeaban en un abrazo cálido – ¡Te he extrañado! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, gatita! – él se había acorado de ello, pensaba que no lo había hecho pero se había acordado. Era la oportunidad de Blaze de sentir celos, era algo inevitable, ocurría siempre que se estaba enamorado y se temía perder a la persona amada, pero tantas fueron las veces en que Blaze trato de convencerse de que no amaba al erizo plateado que en ese mismo momento se encontraba confundida.

– ¿¡te has acordado!? Pensé que nadie lo recordaría – dijo Lionne, reacia a abandonar uno de los pocos abrazos que recibía de su parte. Sus mejillas se pusieron casi tan coloradas como su pelaje, cuando una rosa plateada llego a sus manos levitando con un aura verdiazul.

– claro que lo he recordado – le dijo cuando se separaron, las mejillas del erizo estaban igual de rojas y se rehusaba a verle a la ojos. Blaze enrojeció de ira, estaba sintiendo celos, vaya que si lo amaba, porque de otra manera no se había sentido tan... incapacitada. Aqua sin notar el comportamiento de Blaze sonrió ampliamente.

– es agradable tu visita, – dijo Blaze interrumpiendo el momento – pero Silver y yo tenemos que irnos, haremos otra cosa por el resto del día.

Tomo la de mano al erizo, lo que provoco que se neutralizaran sus poderes telequineticos y la rosa cayera al suelo. Al final Lionne y Aqua abandonaron la casa, y la gata dejo la rosa en donde había caído.

– podemos ir a otro lugar – dijo la pegaso cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente de la casa, y cuando noto que la felina de su amiga había dejado de recorrerle energía por los brazos y salir pequeños rayos de su cuerpo – que te parece...

– no – la interrumpió Lionne – no quiero ir a otro lado... vayamos a casa o al castillo. Quiero estar sola.

Por un pequeño instante le pareció ver el pelaje lavanda de Blaze, el plateado de Silver y el amarillento de Leoa, pero en el menor de los parpadeos ellos ya no parecían estar allí...

– no puedes estar sola en tu cumpleaños...

No pudo seguir diciendo mas, porque una voz chillona a lo lejos llamo la atención de ambas chicas, era Amy Rose quien gritaba, como casi siempre el nombre de su amado erizo, pero esta vez era solo un poco diferente.

– vete lejos de mi, Soniku – grito la eriza que huía del erizo azul, eso sorprendió a ambas amigas que nunca en sus vidas pensaron que llegarían a ver el día en que Amy Rose huyera de Sonic y no al revés. Eso ocasionaba que se preguntaran que había pasado para que se intercambiaran los roles.

– ¡oh, Amy, por Chaos! – exclamo el azul quien la seguía de cerca – ¿no vas a perdonarme?, yo no hice nada.

– ¡la besaste! – volvió a exclamar la rosa, frunció en ceño con desagrado y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, su orgullo estaba alto – la besaste a ella, a Elise.

Ambos llevaban en sus manos cajas grandes de cartón que parecían llenas y pesadas. No solo ellos, una eriza se habia alejado con una caja igual a las que ellos llevaban ahora, una eriza parecida a M. Jane.

– ¡Chaos! – Sonic no sabia como calmarla – Elise me beso a mi...

Por lo menos ya sabían porque Sonic y Amy habían estado peleando y discutiendo durante un largo periodo.

– ¡eh, chicos! – llamo su atención Aqua, cuando ambos erizos la miraron, continuo – deberían calmarse, están formado un alboroto.

Sonic dijo que no diría una palabra mas, y Amy que solo se calmaría cuando él se alejara de ella. Saludaron a las chicas, Amy saludo amenamente a Aqua, y fue algo fría cuando se dirigió a Lionne, mirándola con recelo, había algo en ella, en sus ojos que la hacían desconfiar, algo que le decía que no era de fiar. A pesar de que prometieron no discutir de nuevo, todo el camino en metro al taller de Tails se la pasaron echándose en cara errores que habían cometido en el pasado, y para terminar de coronar el pastel, Lionne con su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados iba en medio de ellos dos. ¿que clase de día resultaba ese? Era su cumpleaños, y primero los celos de Blaze salen a flote, para luego ir sentada en medio de ese par... ¿cual era el plan de su amiga?

La pegaso sonreía nerviosa, tendría suerte si llegaba a estar viva a las siete de noche. Cerro los ojos y recapitulo...

Flash back:

Era el día mas precioso que pudiera existir en Mobius, a pesar de que todos los días resultaban verdes, cálidos y agradables en Green Hill, había algo en ese día que lo hacia especial, muy bien lo sabia Aqua, esa tierna y linda Pegaso de apariencia frágil y delicada. La chica de cabellos plateados se recostó en el pasto que no podía estar mas verde en otro momento del verano. El viento que se empezaba a volver frio y sereno hizo que los cabellos de la Pegaso ondearan con el viento y se formara un remolino plateado con sus finas hebras que parecían resplandecer bañadas en oro bajo el sol, ese mismo viento traía consigo las notas de la suave voz de unos chaos que cantaban armoniosamente entre juegos saltando por hiervas altas y escondiendose entre matorrales. La pegaso resoplo, ese ambiente de paz le daba una sensación de somnolencia, como si quiera caer dormida profundamente y no despertar hasta la llegada de la primavera, o hasta que todo volviera a ser como antes. Lionne y Tarah en la casa tratando de preparar comidas y mantener en orden la sede del Ligdow Team, y que al final se dieran por vencidas ya que nadie quería ayudarles; Ignis e Isa en el castillo atendiendo los deberes reales, jugueteando y molestando como un par de niños enamorados; Mary Jane y Leoa desprestigiando a los hombres, pero ninguno como la leona, que los odiaba a muerte. Lionne mirando de reojo a Silver y Blaze. Tarah pelando con Amy para ver quien resultaba la mejor. Mary Jane y Yue correteando detrás de Isa pala quitarle el chocolate antes de que ese le hiciera el efecto y se volviera tan hiperactiva que seria capaz de destruir toda la casa. Leoa y sus "asuntos personales" que nadie mas que Tarah y Lionne conocían.

La pegaso se preguntaba porque ya nada era igual. ¿Qué habia cambiado lo suficiente para que ya el perfecto balance de su familia se rompiera de esa manera? Lionne estaba más sola que nunca. Leoa ya no le contaba a nadie sus problemas. Mery Jean estaba distante. Ignis seguía encerrado en el castillo con los deberes reales que poco le importaban a Aqua. Isa ya no quería comer chocolate. Yue ya no los entendía. Y Tarah que no volvía.

De repente, la pegaso abre los ojos. Alguien le ha tirado del lazo de su zapatilla, era un pequeño chao con colores purpúreos, quien trataba de quitarle su zapato y objetivo que logro fácilmente.

– ¡Hey! – Grito Aqua, con voz dulce y frágil – ¡vuelve aquí, Flora! Devuélveme mi zapato.

Flora era un chao muy juguetón, el más juguetón de todos aquellos chaos que ella y sus amigas cuidaban. Resignada Aqua se puso de pie y empezó a corretearlo, el chao sabía volar pero ella también podía hacerlo. Se divirtió como solía hacerlo antes, sus risas llenaron el ambiente que hace horas había estado tan silencioso y lleno de paz.

– ¡Ajam! Es mi zapato – dijo con superioridad al arrebatárselo de las pequeñas y frágiles manitas, el chao sonrió complacido, había hecho que la cara de tristeza de la Pegaso se convirtiera en una llena de risas y alegría. Ella rio y abrazo a varios pequeños que se amontonaron en sus pies, pero entonces algo le llamo la atención, en la cima de la colina, una figura pequeña y brillante por el sol parecía estar tan triste como estaba ella hace unos instantes.

Noto que esa pequeña figura era la de Isla, un chao que ella y Tarah había cuidado. El pequeño chao tenía una carita de ceño fruncido que lo dejaba ver adorable, pero que también resaltaba su aparente preocupación rodeada de enojo. No sabía volar, tenia las alas rotas. La Pegaso se acerco a él.

– Yo también la extraño – el chao no la miro, solo siguió en su posición de brazos cruzados y vista fija hacia el horizonte – ella volverá – el chao siguió igual. Tratar a ese chao era muy difícil, puesto que solo se dejaba tratar por la eriza castaña, solo era feliz con ella.

El viento trajo consigo un susurro, algo tan leve y débil que Aqua pensó que lo había imaginado, empezó buscando a su alrededor, pero no había nada, nadie que fuera el dueño de esa voz que ella conocía muy bien. La tarde ya se hacía constante, el ocaso empezaba a caer rápidamente, así que todos los demás chao se dirigieron a la casa en donde ellos residían, todos se empezaron a ir menos Isla.

Isla, ese nombre se lo había puesto porque era como una isla, siempre solitario, que pensaba no necesitar a nadie mas que a si mismo, pero necesitaba al mar para conectarlo con otros, el mar era ella, pero ella no estaba, ya no había nadie. La voz volvió a escucharse, mas clara mas cerca, así Aqua siguió buscando, pero no vio a nadie y no supo que trato de decir esa voz. Pero supo entonces que no la había imaginado, puesto que Isla se había movió y empezó a correr al lugar del que pensaba había provenido la voz. Escucho de nuevo, mas clara más alta, y era… ella.

– ¡Aquaaa! ¡Islaaa! – La vio entonces, corriendo con una talega al hombro y arrastrando una maleta que parecía grande y pesada – ¡Aqua! – era su voz, porque era ella y había vuelto. Su silueta se veía anaranjada desde donde estaba, el sol resplandecía en sus púas y su pelaje. Aqua no supo si moverse, no supo que hacer, pensó que quizá solo era un producto de su débil mente y gran imaginación que anhelaba que todo volviera a ser como antes.

La eriza marrón soltó la talega y la maleta y se agacho para coger en brazos el pequeño chao que corría a prisa para llegar a sus brazos mas rápidamente. Fue ahí cuando Aqua noto que no era una alucinación, que era verdad y su amiga Tarah había vuelto.

Corrió y voló hacia ella, abrazándola hasta dejarla caer en el suelo y elevarla en vuelo.

– Has vuelto... has vuelto – repetía Aqua entre sus lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas como fugitivas – pensé que no regresarías, que te habías olvidado de nosotros, que habías hecho una nueva vida en dondequiera que fueses.

– nunca me olvidaría de ustedes – respondió una sonrisa tan simple que era imposible no creerle, una sonrisa que no parecía para nada pensada y eso lo hacia mucho mas genuina – ahora bájame, Aqua, creo que abandonaremos el sistema solar.

– Esta bien – la pegaso estaba tan feliz que no había notado que gracias a sus esplendorosas alas la había llevado ya hasta las nubes, en donde hacia mucho mas frio y sus escasas ropas no ayudaban mucho para mitigarlo – todos estarán felices de que hayas vuelto. Te añoramos tanto – dijo con un sollozo.

– Aqua, yo no puedo volver aun – dijo Tarah sin mirarle a los ojos. La pegaso se había quedado pasmada, ¿Por qué no podía volver? La eriza la miro y noto en sus ojos la pregunta silenciosa que respondió – estoy ocupada con unos asunto, mañana… mañana es un día muy especial, y estoy preparando cosas para que sea el mejor y mas inolvidable que halla tenido el Ligdow Team en sus vidas.

– ¿Cosas? – Pregunto intrigada la tierna pegaso – ¿que cosas?

Miro detalladamente a la tenue luz del atardecer a su amiga por primera vez. Estaba mas delgada de lo que jamás había estado, el vientre se le veía plano cuando ella la recordaba mas rellena. Sus púas habían crecido considerablemente y ahora ya no se veían ligeramente levantadas sino que parecían ondearse, su pelo de la frente también estaba mas largo, por lo que le caía y se le metía en los ojos. Aqua no había notado que también llevaba maquillaje pero si vio el arete de su oreja, y se pregunto que tanto había pasado para que ella cambiara así, de no haber sido por la voz, seguro que ni Isla la hubiera podido reconocer.

La eriza se encogió de hombros.

– mañana es el cumpleaños de Lionne…

Aqua se sorprendió, ¡El cumpleaños de su amiga! Lo había olvidado, con todos los problemas, ya no recordaba que el once de agosto Lionne cumpliría los veinte años.

– Aqua… ¿lo olvidaste? – Aqua bajo la cabeza.

– no era mi intención. Es que he estado preocupada por muchas cosas – se defendió. La miro de nuevo – Lionne no te reconocerá – dijo con jubilo, tratando de ver un lado divertido de la ocasión. Había vuelto, ¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso?

– ¿como ha estado ella? – pregunto la eriza mirando el sol esconderse detrás de las altas montañas que estaban mas allá de las colinas de Green Hill. Aqua pensó en no decirla nada que la preocupara, nada que revelara que Lionne estaba realmente triste y enojada por haberse ido… y haberla dejado sola.

– pues ella… ella…

– me odia ¿verdad?

– No – se apresuro a decir – ella no te odia. Solo esta triste. Un poco enojada porque su compañera la dejo sola cuando más la necesitaba. Como en la misión en la jungla en donde nos separamos; Isa y Mary Jane, Ignis y yo, Leoa había desaparecido para uno de sus "trabajitos" y Yue se había quedado en la sede. Le dije a Lionne que fuera con nosotros, pero ella me replico diciendo: puedo cuidarme sola. Un chita que andaba cerca la persiguió hasta que callo en un lago, sabes lo mucho que odian los gatos el agua. Lionne estuvo gritando tu nombre por una semana – se tapo los labios al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, Aqua era muy sincera cuando se traba de sus amigas.

Pensaba que la eriza se pondría triste o deprimida por lo que acaba de decir, pero la marrón solo rompió en carcajadas, cosa que despertó la curiosidad de la turquesa que la miraba con una ceja levantada.

– Son cosas que solo le pasan a Lionne – dijo – debo decirle que lo siento, lamento no haber estado cuando me necesito.

Hablaron por un largo momento, contándose todo lo que había pasado en esos largos e interminables tres meses de su ausencia. Al parecer, Sonic y Amy estaban peleados por una razón que la pegaso desconocía; Silver y Blaze habían regresado de un largo viaje en Soleanna; Tails seguía inventando sus fantásticos proyectos y creaciones para ver si una vez por todas podían derrotar a Eggman; Cream y su madre habían abierto una pastelería con los mejores dulces de todo Mobius; Shadow y Knuckles no cambiaban; Rouge a veces hablaba con ella y le contaba del trabajo en G.U.N; y el Chaotix seguía igual. Le conto que todas las noches antes de dormir, Isabela les decía buenas noches a todo, y luego murmuraba "Buenas noches, Tarah" como si aun siguiera con ellos. El sol se oculto totalmente y las estrellas iluminaron el firmamento, en esos momentos ya Isla se había quedado dormido profundamente en los brazos de su dueña. Las chicas se pusieron de pie

– le pediré ayuda a los demás y haremos una fiesta – propuso la pegaso – una fiesta sorpresa para Lionne, aparecerás y ella lo disfrutara.

– esta bien, Aqua – acepto complacida la castaña – mañana estaré allí con gusto, pero ahora tengo que irme, me faltan un montón de cosas por hacer.

Las amigas se despidieron y la pegaso miro a su amiga caminar por el sendero oscurecido hasta que su figura se le perdió de vista.

Fin del Flash back.

La fiesta sorpresa, por eso tenia que alejarla de la sede y el castillo, su misión era distraerla. Llegaron a su destino, cuando Lionne bajo del metro estaba "literalmente" echando chispas.

– ¿¡podrían callarse la boca y pensar un momento en alguna otra cosa que no sean ustedes dos!? – les grito a Amy y Sonic, quienes la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca, pero tenia razón, ellos dos estaban perturbando el ambiente, estuvieron durante un largo rato sin hablarse entre ellos. Lionne resoplo exasperada – volvamos a casa, Aqua, y volvamos ahora – enfatizo la ultima de sus palabras, para dar a entender que no cambiaría de decisión.

– no podemos volver a casa – dijo la pequeña pegaso.

– ¿por que?

* * *

El día anterior, después de haberse despedido de su amiga, la pegaso turquesa regreso a la casa, mas alegre que nunca, se veía en sus finos rasgos aquella expresión de jubilo que la iluminaba completa, pues no solo tendría fiesta de cumpleaños, sino que también su amiga había regresado y quizás se le pasara la sensación de malestar que había estado teniendo su amiga felina. El regreso de esa castaña seria un buen regalo para Lionne, aunque ella decía que tenia uno mejor. Azoto las puertas al entrar en la casa sede del LT, donde trabajaban para resolver misiones cada vez que el reino lo solicitaba, en la sala de esa gran casa, equipada con gran cantidad de aparatos electrónicos de alta tecnología proporcionadas por la inteligencia de Tails y las influencias del príncipe Ignis Atrum The pegasus, encontró a Yue y Jane trabajando con maquinas para analizar una tecnología mucho mayor de varios robots que parecían no ser de Eggman, en un sillón mas alejado se encontraban Isa e Ignis y en la ventana, miraba distraidamente el cielo aquella leona de cabellos rojizos.

– ¡por fin apareces! – exclamo Yue sin prestarle verdadera atención a su amiga peliplateada.

– ¿donde esta Lionne? – pregunto, ignorando el comentario.

– ha ido a dar otro paseo – contesto Yue – no deberíamos esperarla para la cena, se la pasa siempre distraída.

– ¿saben ha donde a ido?

– supongo que a la antigua casa – contesto Isabella bebiendo un refresco – la encontré la semana pasada en ese lugar, creo que ella no puede dejar el pasado atrás.

– para otras personas no es tan fácil – comento Jane, mirando a su "hermana" y fulminando a Ignis, era muy obvio que a Jane no le agradaba que estuviera al lado de Isa, quería protegerla pues aun no confiaba lo suficiente en él.

Jane recibió un asesinato visual por parte de Isa, porque sabia muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo, a aquellos pequeños problemas de memoria de la loba albina, rodó los ojos y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña malcriada y por si fuera poco, estaba a su lado aquel que siempre la consentiría. Ignis la rodeo con los brazos buscando alejar de ella cualquier cosa que la molestara.

– ¿por que tanta insistencia con Lionne? – pregunto la leona, quien aun miraba por la ventana.

– pues... somos un Team, un equipo, así que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros... Tarah ha regresado a la ciudad y mañana es el cumpleaños de Lionne, tenemos pensado hacerle una fiesta.

– ¡Es cierto! – apoyo Yue – Lionne cumple mañana los veinte años.

– ¡fiesta! – exclamo Isa con brillo en sus claros ojos – contare con lo que sea.

– podemos hacerlo en el castillo – ofreció el pegaso gris – es mas espacioso y pueden ir todos, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge...

Las carcajadas de Mary Jane lo interrumpieron, todos la miraron confundidos...

– Tarah mas Amy significa un completo chaos, no quiero perdérmelo – explico – Mas si estarán esos erizos cabezas hueca... supongo que la fiesta sera todo un éxito. Sonic y Amy están peleados, según escuche...

La leona que había estado callada exigió silencio, para luego preguntar:

– un minuto... ¿Tarah ha regresado a la ciudad?

– si, es lo que dije.

– ¿donde esta?

– eso no lo se. La vi en el jardín chaos, luego se marcho con destino a G.U.N...

* * *

Bien, no era mucho tiempo, simplemente se había ausentado... tres meses... ¡ok! Quizá si era mucho tiempo y Lionne le tenia rencor, pero había regresado, justo para el momento de su cumpleaños y con un regalo esperaba que ella valorase. Había llamado a la murciélago diciéndole que había regresado a la ciudad y que no podía ir al castillo ni a la sede del Ligdow Team, por lo que necesitaba un lugar en donde quedarse solo por ese día, seria una sorpresa su presencia en la fiesta que propuso organizar Aqua, Rouge le había dicho que podía ir a su departamento y que pasara buscando las llaves por la agencia, venia de ese lugar con las plateadas llaves titilando en el bolsillo cuando sus pies la llevaron justo a esa casa, la casa en donde habían vivido los primeros días solo ella tres, Lionne, Aqua y ella, antes de que supieran que Aqua era una princesa y tenia un hermano gemelo, antes de que la pegaso se fuera a vivir al castillo, antes de que Isabela y su hermana Jane se unieran al grupo y por consiguiente también Yue y Leoa. Cuando eran solo ellas tres, antes de que la familia LT creciera tanto y fueran un total de ocho.

Aun no había llegado a esa casa cuanto noto la mata de pelo rubio cenizo que ondeaba suelta con el viento, era el color de cabello de Lionne, pero era algo raro ya que Lionne nunca cargaba el cabello de esa manera, siempre lo traía atado en una trenza o en una coleta alta. Pero era ella, el color luminoso de sus ojos verde grisáceo y el pelaje rojizo era algo inconfundible.

"¡Volví, Lionne, volví!" quiso gritar cuando sus ojos se volvieron acuosos, pero entonces recordó que no era el momento preciso para recibir el abrazo o la cachetada. Se marcho lentamente por la otra calle y no se acerco ni siquiera para decirle un hola.

Cuando llego al departamento de Rouge, entro directamente en la ducha, después de bañarse se miro completa en el espejo, sus púas habían crecido y se veía solo un poco diferente, por lo que tomo las tijeras para cortarlas, una a una fueron cayendo en el piso, así, aunque no volviera a ser la misma, recuperaría su apariencia de antes y solo así quizá todo volvería a ser normal.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras que Aqua estaba lidiando con el dramático cambio de humor de Lionne, se despertó y tranquilamente se preparo para salir, se encontró con uno de los agentes de G.U.N, quien le entrego un sobre sellado con la información que le hacia falta.

– Es todo lo que me pediste, preciosa – le dijo el agente, compañero de trabajo de una sede de investigadores del este.

– ¿Todo sobre los Archer? – pregunto. El solamente asintió, porque se encontraba todo, estaba todo... todo.

* * *

Logro mantener a Lionne distraída por todo el día, pero la gata rojiza no era tonta, sabia que algo planeaba la turquesa, por lo que se quedo callada y dejo que la arrastrara por media ciudad, a la gata rojiza le daría igual una fiesta. Fueron al taller de Tails, donde ambas le sirvieron de ayudantes y le pasaban herramientas, pero después de un momento el buen humor de Lionne cambio y quiso marcharse, el lugar le traía recuerdos que la hacían sentir débil y ella odiaba sentirse débil. Luego de ese lugar, siguieron rumbo hacia la nueva pastelería The Rabbit, en donde comieron galletas gratis cortesía de cumpleaños, era algo extraño que Cream y Vainilla fueran tan atentas, y llegaran con diversos dulces solo para preguntar si tenían buena pinta y hacer que las dos chicas probaran para dar su opinión sobre las recetas, le pareció ver que en medio de los compradores se encontraba aquella loba albina, pero al preguntarle a Aqua ella decía que era solo pura coincidencia y que no era Isa. Fueron a muchas tiendas, en una de las cuales le pareció ver a Yue, aquella eriza-lobo-murciélago pistache también la vio y se sorprendió, pero enseguida alzaba vuelo antes de que ellas dos llegaran a su lado. Visitaron a muchas personas y todas tenían que irse mucho antes de que Lionne pensara en hacerlo, dieron las siete de la noche, pero ya no quería regresar al castillo, porque sabia que la pegaso seguramente había organizado una fiesta para ella, y detestaba las fiestas.

Blaze y Silver se habían marchado para ayudar con los adornos para la fiesta en el castillo The Pegasus, inflando globos y colgando serpentinas; Cream y su madre habían cerrado la pastelería para ayudar con los postres de la fiesta; The Chaotix dieron como escusa que iba a resolver algún caso, pero lo raro es que ellos casi nunca tenían un caso que resolver, y se habían llevado equipo musical como cornetas y micrófonos; Tails preparaba en su taller un sistema mecánico de luces, Amy y Sonic llevaban en aquellas cajas algunos adornos y cosas usadas para los preparativos. Todos habían ayudado, junto a las chicas, Yue había conseguido los embutidos; Isabela junto a Cream y Vainilla habían estado escogiendo los postres; M. Jane había ido por los adornos junto a Sonic y Amy; Leoa, por impresionante que fuera, había ayudado también, y Aqua había estado distrayéndola.

– Tenemos que volver a casa – dijo alegremente la pegaso – al castillo.

– No quiero, Aqua – esa simple oración confundió a la turquesa que la miro intrigante, antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra mas, la gata salio corriendo lejos de ella, perpleja la pegaso no sabia que hacer en ese entonces, duro unos minutos estática mirando como se hacia cada vez mas y mas pequeña la figura de Lionne hasta que sus piernas reaccionaron y corrió gritando su nombre, alzo vuelo pero aun así no pudo alcanzarla, la perdió de vista y no la encontró.

En el castillo The Pegasus...

Todo estaba perfectamente, los preparativos iban muy bien. En el salón principal del castillo se encontraban todos, The Chaotix, Espio, Vector, Charmy, se encargaban de claves para conectarlo a las cornetas de música; Knuckles llevaba cosas grandes como mesas, para acomodarlas en los lugares que la pistache ordenaba, por nada Yue era la encargada de organizar a fiesta en ausencia de Aqua, tenia muy bien controlados a Knuckles y a Shadow, incluso a Scourge que había aceptado asistir; Amy ayudaba en la cocina con Cream, Vainilla, M Jane e Isabella, aunque a diferencia de la conejita y su madre, M. Jane, Isa y Amy estaban reparando la comida salada; Rouge y Leoa terminaban con orden y decoraciones; Tails usaba un sistema de cables para conectar junto a los aparatos musicales de Vector, sus maquinas de luces ayudado por el príncipe Ignis; los hermanos de Sonic, Sonica y Manic también estaba ayudando, junto a Team Chaotix con la música, mientras que su hermano azul se encontraba sobre una escalera...

– recuerda que solo te ayudo porque te debía un favor – Dijo el erizo azul mientras terminaba de colgar el letrero que decía, "Feliz cumpleaños, Lionne".

– cierra el pico y cuelga bien el letrero – contesto la pistache – un poco mas a la derecha, te caeré a patadas si no queda perfecto.

Sonic simplemente suspiro exasperado y siguió estirándose para acomodar lo que la eriza pistache decía estaba mal pero que a sus ojos se veía muy bien. Su bella Amy estaba cerca, muy cerca mientras acomodaba los quesos en las bandejas, no podía verla bien desde donde estaba, por lo que se inclino un poco y callo de la escalera llevándose consigo la pancarta, la escalera en si y dándose el gran golpe de su vida. Yue hizo una expresión de dolor.

– ¡hombres! – exclamo Leoa, llevando en sus manos una pila de platos de plástico. Paso por encima del cuerpo del erizo que yacía mareado en el suelo y enrollado con la pancarta, para completar su frase con: – no sirven para nada.

– apresúrense – grito Isa – estarán aquí en pocos minutos ya son las siete.

En ese mismo instante, los puertas del salón principal del castillo son abiertas, todos se quedaron pasmados esperando ver a la chica que cumplía veinte años, la razón de horas de esfuerzos en preparativos, pero se quedaron atónitos al ver que la que entraba no era Lionne, sino Aqua, se encontraba sola y estaba... llorando.

– ¿Aqua? – pregunto M. Jane, al verla en ese estado, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a la chica, quien a su vez tapo su consternado rostro con sus manos ocultando sus lagrimas de las miradas ajenas – ¿que sucedió? ¿donde esta Lionne?

La chica turquesa no contesto, por un eterno minuto se dedico a llorar en silencio.

– ¿donde esta? – pregunto su hermano.

– No quiere – contesto entonces – ella no quiere venir...

– Lionne no sabe que va a verme – escucho la voz de la chica marrón detrás de ella, Aqua volteo y pudo ver esos ojos avellana que parecían estar perdidos en un universo lejano – Lionne no quiere venir porque sabe que estoy aquí.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo por explicarle, algún movimiento, Tarah salio corriendo y la turquesa ni hizo un intento por seguirla. Tenia una voz en su mente que le repetía con voz monotoma "Tengo que encontrar a Lionne" ¿y a donde se dirigía? pues a la casa. La vio en el mismo lugar en donde la había visto cuando regreso, mirando con la vista perdida la desvalijada casa, era muy pequeña, razón por a cual tuvieron que mudarse a otra cuando la familia creció. Susurro su nombre tan sutilmente que pensó que no lo escucharía, pero la gata rojiza si lo hizo, y voltio a mirarla. Lionne no lloraba, pero sus ojos se volvieron acuosos, Tarah era muy madura como para correr y abrazarla como si se tratara de dos niñas pequeñas, asi que desde el lugar desde donde estaban se observaban, hasta que la eriza se acerco a ella lentamente.

– no soy una alucinación... – comenzó diciendo con voz cínica, pero cuando llego al lado de la felina, sus palabras fueron cortadas por una cachetada que le dejo ardiendo la mejilla.

– ¡por favor, dime que acabas de regresar! – suplico con fuerza y enojo – por que o si no... voy a darte una gran paliza que decidirás estar en el infierno para descansar de ella.

– yo también te extrañe, Lionne...

Ambas amigas se miraron con fuerza a los ojos, pero en ese tipo de batallas, nadie la ganaba a la dureza y frialdad que esos ojos verde pasto poseían, un momento después, las carcajadas del dúo se escuchaban por todo el vecindario. Hablaron unos minutos, pero decidieron regresar antes de que los demás dieran por anulada la fiesta y recogieran todos. Un batallón de caras tristes y melancólicas fue lo que recibieron en cuento entraron por la puerta, Aqua se alegro de su regreso y corrió a abrazarlas a ambas, era usual que Aqua fuera considerada el pegamento que las mantenía unidas. La verdadera fiesta comenzó, aunque ella no se llevaba realmente bien con todos los amigos de Sonic, trato de socializar con ellos y entender sus personalidades y puntos de vista, la mayoría eran agradables y si se llevaban bien con sus amigos entonces podría llevarse bien con ellos. Tarah se acerco a Shadow, quien bebía un refresco, él apenas la miro frunciendo el ceño.

– hola, Shadow – dijo la castaña – de seguro has de estar aburrido, no tenias a nadie quien te molestase.

El erizo negro solo gruño y aparto la mirada de ella cruzándose de brazos. Manic, quien estaba ayudando a Vector con los electrónicos del DJ, miro la escena, de como la castaña estaba "molestando" al erizo negro, mientras este se sonrojaba por lo que sea que estaba diciendo y ella reía a carcajadas.

– ¿que hay, Shadow? – pregunto en cuanto llego a su lado, rodeando posesivamente por los hombros con su brazo a la chica de ojos avellanas, quien quedo algo impresionada por el hecho – vamos a bailar – le susurro en el oído y la alejo del erizo. Shadow siguió con la mirada como la apartaba de él, refunfuño y se dijo que le daba igual.

Estaba sonando una música que le agradaba, mientras todos bailaban Lionne se alejo de la fiesta y se fue al gran balcón del castillo a contemplar todo el poblado desde esa gran vista y ver las estrellas, amigas que siempre estaban ahí y que le habían hecho compañía cuando mas las necesito.

– son hermosas, ¿no crees? – escucho esa voz, esa dulce voz que en sus mas hermosos sueños le decía que la amaba. El erizo plateado llego a su lado, apoyando con el barandal y mirando el horizonte, para luego posar sus orbes dorados en aquellas estrellas que resplandecían con la misma intensidad que sus ojos – amo las noches de verano... son frías, pero agradables.

– igual yo – contesto, sonrojándose notoriamente y ocultando su rostro en su cabello

– ¿estas disfrutando la fiesta? – pregunto, al sentir extraño que la felina prefiera estar ahí sola que con todos sus amigos en el interior del palacio.

– si – contesto con voz sublime – están todos, era lo que siempre había soñado, pero aun espero algo mas...

– ¿que es lo que esperas? – pregunto Silver.

– una familia que me ame – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero reacia a dejarlas salir las reprimió, haciendo que sus ojos ardieran y picaran al contenerse, no era bueno durar tanto siempre sin sentir la liberación que las lagrimas ofrecían. Los brazos cálidos del erizo rodearon su cuerpo, para hacer aparecer de nuevo aquel sonrojo que a veces parecía permanente en su rostro.

– ya tienes a una familia que te ame – dijo, antes de que rostros se acercaran por puras leyes físicas y sus labios se unieran en un tierno beso inocente, tan inocente que la pureza de las rosas se marchitaría en comparación, solo d¿fue un simple rosa de miel que hizo que la electricidad corriera por su cuerpo, no esa electricidad cálida y destructiva, sino una que la hacia vibrar de una manera desconocida.

Cuando hubo terminado el roce de un segundo, sus caras estaban tan sonrosadas que parecían rojos como pétalos recién abiertos de una rosa, Silver se despidió y ella de dedico a mirar por el balcón sin verle la cara. Escucho que él decía "regresa a la fiesta, quiero que bailes conmigo"

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando carcajadas sonoras toman toda su atención, su amiga castaña estaba detrás de ella.

– ¿como se sintió? – pregunto, dando a entender que llevaba ahí mucho tiempo y había visto mas de lo que la gata rojiza hubiera querido – ¿que sentiste? – la solemnidad de su voz era tal, que parecía que se encontraba llegando al éxtasis.

– electricidad... – respondió.

La fiesta continuaba, al parecer todos quería disfrutarla después de haber trabajado tanto por ello. Sonic miraba a lo lejos de reojo a Amy, hasta que decidió acercarse para ver si ya lo había perdonado. Sin embargo, dio a entender que no era así, pensaba en retirarse y volver a sentarse otro rato solo, cuando llego Tarah e intervino, tomándolo de las manos y abrazándolo.

– me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo – exclamo extasiada.

– s-si... a mi... también – respondió entre tartamudeos, el erizo azul.

– Amy – dijo de repente la eriza café, pero entonces el erizo noto que no lo decía, lo preguntaba – ¿en donde esta Amy?

– Aquí – dijo la eriza rosa detrás de ellos, tomo de los brazos a Sonic y los separo, abrazándolo posesivamente saludo a su rival de combates. Tarah le guiño a Sonic, diciéndole silenciosamente "me debes una" el erizo azul alzo su pulgar para agradecerle. En un momento a otro, Sonic y Amy se encontraban hablando a solas y después de un rato las palabras sobraron para empezar a recuperar los besos que habían perdido mientras estuvieron peleados.

– Lionne, tengo un regalo para ti – dijo su amiga que había estado ausentada por tres meses, la gata rojiza se separo del grupo en que estaba, y Aqua, Lionne y Tarah quedaron solas en un pasillo, desde donde se podía ver todo lo que ocurría en el salón y viceversa. Tarah saco un sobre de color amarillo.

– se que tu mas grande deseo es saber lo que paso con tu familia – dijo la castaña – aquí esta toda la información sobre ellos, en este sobre esta quien eres – se lo entrego. Aqua estaba tan impactada que no podía creerse que en ese sobre estaba resumida toda aquella vital información que tenia mayor relevancia para la felina. Lionne estaba igual de impactada, así que, eso era lo que había estado haciendo.

La gata rojiza tomo el sobre con manos temblorosas, al abrirlo sabría que sucedió con ellos y porque había estado solo durante tanto tiempo. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, las palabras de erizo plateado llegaron a su mente. Lionne les indico que la siguieran y camino rumbo al balcón donde minutos antes había besado a Silver...

– se que siempre quise saber de ellos, pero ahora, no estoy preparada para hacerlo – dijo la gata cuando llego a su destino, sus amigas aun no habían comprendido – que el pasado regrese a mi vida no sabre como eso podrá afectarme... mientras tanto, ya no necesito a una familia de la cual no se nada, ahora tengo una nueva.

Lanzo el sobre por la ventana, haciéndolo estallar en miles de fragmentos que caían como una lluvia de copos de nieve, su familia era ahora todos aquellos que estaban ahí, compartiendo con ella en ese momento importante de vida.

– aunque estemos lejos, yo siempre estaré contigo – dijo Tarah.

– nunca te dejaremos sola – completo Aqua.

Miro nuevamente las estrellas y pensó, que quizás las estrellas si cumplían deseos... eran mas mágicas que las velas de cumpleaños.

* * *

– vamos, es que no vas a decirme nada – insistió por enésima vez aquella pegaso – soy tu amiga, Tarah, y Lionne no tiene porque enterarse, se que sabes algo, mas de lo que dices...

– no se nada, no llegue a leer aquel sobre – dijo de nuevo, sonriendo mas de lo que debería, eso hacia pensar a la pegaso que la castaña sabia la verdadera identidad de Lionne The Cat.

* * *

**ES ALGO LARGO XD, AL PRINCIPIO NO SABIA COMO HACERLO, O SI ESTABA QUEDANDO BIEN ._.**

**LEOA, TE QUIERO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, ESPERO Y LA PASES BIEN EN TU CUMPLEAÑOS ,AMIGA :D**

**ESPERO Y TE GUSTE EL FIC, LEOA.**

**GRACIAS A AQUA, JUDITH, Y A DARKY POR SUS OCS *W*/**


End file.
